1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to storage and slicing devices, and more particularly, to those devices that are best suited for food items that come in bars, such as cheese, guava paste and others. Description of the Related Art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,849 issued to Brown. However, it differs from the present invention because the food and the cutting utensil are both exposed to the elements and insects. Furthermore, it lacks the elements and characteristics described and claimed below.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.